


Sicarius' School Days

by Islair



Series: Emperor Regalcrest AU [2]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: Prince Martyn and Sicarius go to school together.Follow-on from Small Treasures.





	Sicarius' School Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Time to start posting bits of this one in order to encourage me to finish it.

Crown Prince Martyn Regalcrest and Imperial Assassin Sicarius sat together on the battlements of the curtain wall of the Imperial Barracks. They had just completed a race around the battlements, as they had done every evening since the assassin had been freed from his cruel training programme. Sicarius still won every evening, but Martyn was improving.

The warm summer weather was starting to fade, and a slight chill had crept into the air during the afternoon. The two friends had spent their last day of the holidays foraging for and eating berries in the Emperor's Preserve. Sicarius had done most of the foraging, and Martyn had done most of the eating.

Sicarius stared off into the distance, eyes unfocussed. The endless stream of unanswered questions was flooding through his mind again, as it had been in any idle moment over the last few days. The seismic change of Going To School was like a cliff edge drawing closer that he could not yet clearly imagine his life beyond.

What if I can't eat the food provided? Will I be able to adapt my training schedule to fit around lessons? How does study work with others around all the time? How can a group lesson even work if different people learn things at different rates? What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? How will I know what the rules are?...

Martyn noticed his friend's quiet brooding. "You're still worrying about school, aren't you."

"Yes." replied Sicarius, with a sigh.

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine." Martyn said, squeezing Sicarius' shoulder. "By this time tomorrow you'll be wondering why you were ever worried."

 

* * *

 

The next morning was an early start. Whilst the boys ate breakfast, servants hauled their packed belongings down to the steam carriage waiting in the courtyard below. The journey from Stumps to the Imperial Academy at Flag Lake took several hours. The boys amused themselves on the journey by reading, sketching, playing cards and staring out the window. There was a break for a picnic lunch whilst the chauffeur loaded the carriage up with extra coal and water.

Finally, just as it was beginning to feel like the journey would take all day, the steam carriage carrying the royal party turned off the main road and drove through the school gates. The chauffeur parked the vehicle at the foot of the wide sweeping steps leading up to the grand entrance to the main school building.

The headmaster and all the subject masters had lined up on the steps to greet their new royal pupil. Prince Martyn found himself being introduced to each of the masters in turn, whilst multiple servants ported his luggage to the royal suite that had last seen use when Raumesys had been schooled. In all the fuss, it was not surprising that he didn't see the dormitory matron who quietly collared Sicarius, bade him gather his own belongings, and led him away via the servants' entrance to the attic rooms reserved for the few common-born pupils the school deigned to admit on scholarships.

By the time Martyn had finally extricated himself from the welcoming committee, his friend was nowhere to be seen.

 


End file.
